


Chapter ???:: The Trial on Primus Prime

by NanixErka



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: 40 percent of this is plot contrivance, Dadtcher, Families of Choice, Found Family, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added, No Bow in this one :(, Post-Canon, Space Adventure, dont take this t o o seriously, grandpa conductor, grandpa grooves, hat kid home planet, intergalactic law, mentions of child abuse, or moonjumper, some absurdism for the sake of plot, unjust systems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Months have passed since the small child's departure, and not a peep has been heard in weeks and weeks. Then one day, a package directed to "Friends" is intergalactically deliveredAnd then, well, its just a race against time to get that kid back where she belongs
Relationships: Cooking Cat & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), DJ Grooves & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), The Conductor & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Thor & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 300





	1. Act 1 :: A Rather Bland Package

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooo another multi chapter fic. This one should be short though, promise. 
> 
> Here we gooooo

How do you miss someone you barely know? 

Snatcher would sure love the answer to that question, it’d probably help him sort out his weird feelings. 

Sitting in his tree, the ghost was on his 9th reread of a relatively new book in his collection - “The History of the Law of Child Protective Services: InterGalactic Edition” - something he’d gotten as a gag gift of sorts, shipped to him from one of the Hat Kid’s many “friends” 

“She said you liked law _and_ books” the groovy looking penguin wrote on glittery paper “She said you needed more books, and frankly, I can’t deny my little star her simple requests!” 

He hated that he liked the book and its language. 

He shut the book in frustration and looked out into the forest. 

No one had heard from the kid in almost 2 months. 

During the first month, at least, they got intergalactic “letters” from the kid. All of them. Even that strange mustache girl that nearly broke Space-Time got letters. 

The child’s writing was crude, but legible, and it recounted her last stop on her way home - a little galactic rest point with a quaint diner and 3 eyed owners. She’d stayed there for about a week and a half, and she said everyone was nice. 

_“They had me sign a book that had all the customer’s names in it. Made me think of you”_

He wasn’t sure why that made him feel fuzzy, all past interactions with the kid considered. 

She also wrote about how excited she was to go home. How she couldn’t wait to see her uncle, who worked for the “Time Builder’s Authority” - whatever that was. 

He didn’t even linger on the fact she didn’t mention her parents. 

But that letter had been the last, and no one had heard from her since. 

Not that he should care. The kid probably got home, hugged their uncle, and forgot all about their adventures on the planet - his forest included. 

He kind of hated that it bothered him. 

“Ugh, that kid mushed me up” he grumbled, rubbing his head slightly as he felt a mild headache come on. 

“Boss?” 

He turned his head to the subconite at the entrance

“We got a message from the Cooking Cat. She says that they got a package” 

“... From the kid?” 

“Yeah. Apparently it was shipped out like, a month ago and just got here” The subconite relayed, leading Snatcher to furrow his brow. The kid’s mail usually came in days, not weeks - what little they’d received. 

“Alright. Where is it?” 

“Oh, uh, she says you have to come to her, she’s at that bird place” 

The ghost groaned “Ugh, fine, whatever. You and the other’s watch yourselves, okay?”

“‘Course, sir!” The being gave him a salute and bounced off, leaving the ghostly man to his thoughts. 

The ghoul “stood” himself up and stretched, feeling his body elongate and twist as he did so with a yawn. 

“Well, time to catch up with the Kid” 

\-- 

It was a quick trip to Dead Bird Studios, where the Conductor was standing outside, talking on what looked like a rather antiquated cell phone

“Tell th’ kids I’ll be home f’r dinner. 'A course I wouldn’t miss their birthdays, what kinda grandpa ya take me for?!” 

Snatcher couldn’t help but snort, and floated himself into the lobby, where DJ Grooves, Cooking Cat, and that little "Mu" gremlin were standing, a modest sized box between them

“Oh, there you are, spooky darling! Took you long enough” Grooves greeted

“I got here in 5 minutes, shut up” Snatcher snipped at the penguin. “Are we having to wait for Mr. Accent out there or are we opening this thing” 

“It _says_ to open when we’re all here, so that's what we’re gonna do!” Mu aggressed “You’ll just have to be patient, ya ink blot” 

Snatcher felt his eye twitch. 

Once the conductor came back, he approached the box with his taloned finger, and opened the box, which contained what seemed to be a tablet with a red button. “Oh, a toy?” 

“That’s not a toy, maybe its a video message for us!” Grooves suggested 

“Oh, how sweet” Cooking Cat cooed “She’s so thoughtful” 

Before anyone could even lift it out of the box, Mu grabbed it and pressed the button. The screen turned on with what seemed like a pre-recorded message, with Hat Kid front and center, holding a paper between her hands. They were sitting in a metal chair, with a white wall behind them. She looked like she hadn’t slept, her hair no longer in its ponytail, and frizzed this way and that. A voice from outside the frame spoke. 

“You have two minutes. Read the message first before any personal comments” 

The child - who wasn’t even wearing her hat, and was dressed in a pale, blue shirt nodded to the off screen voice, and looked back down at the paper, her eyes glassy and her form trembling. 

Snatcher wasn’t liking any of this one bit. 

The little girl cleared her throat, and started reading “Hello to my friends on a different planet. I am Solice - 3 of Primus Prime, and you met me” She sniffed, her voice hoarse “2 months ago when I endangered your solar system with my - my mistake of dropping the time pieces on your world and endangering you. For that I am- I am sorry, and my p-planet will be sending two officers to collect any time pieces I missed and I will be appropriately punished” 

There was a pause of about 3 seconds before she continued 

“M-my punishment will be swift and-and severe” her voice trembled “and, and I will be barred.. From traveling ever again” The tears in her eyes finally made their way down her cheeks “So-so this is goodbye. I am sorry that I caused you so much trouble” 

There was another pause as she sniffed and collected herself

“I… I cannot receive any mail or communication of any kind, and- and will be in partial sol-solit-” 

“Solitary” the off screen voice corrected

“Solitary confinement for the duration of the f-first part of my trial before initial punishment is set. I hope that-that my punishment is sufficient to the crime” 

“You have 20 seconds” The voice announced

The kid - Solice -3? - looked into the camera with her wet, tearing eyes “I-i’m gonna miss you guys.” She admitted, her voice somehow worse than when she started. Snatcher was certain he’d never heard her talk this much in the time he’d known her “G-goodbye” She managed a watery smile, and her signature peace sign at the camera before looking off-screen. 

“That’s all?” 

Hat kid nodded, and the feed stopped- with a written warning in several alien languages stating that the officers coming for any remaining time pieces would be arriving roughly 2 months after the tape was delivered. 

All five of the recipients were left speechless for a time, letting what was recorded and sent to them sink in. 

“..... What kinda peckin -!!” The Conductor couldn’t even find it in him to scream. “.. She’s jus’ a kid, a wee lassie, ain’t even as tall as me and-” 

“The time pieces weren’t even her fault!” Mu shouted. Snatcher noticed that she looked to be on the verge of crying “The stupid Mafia broke her ship and made her loose the pieces! And they’re punishing her for that??” 

“Now now, surely they wouldn’t do that to a child, perhaps it was just… humiliation? … No that’s just as bad” DJ Grooves tried to organize. 

“Did anyone notice her eyes, the poor girl looks like she hasn’t slept!” Cooking Cat nearly shouted 

Snatcher, for his part, was floating with his arms crossed, his mind running with the fact that a child - some kid who he was reasonably sure wasn’t even in the double digits yet- was being put in something as nasty as solitary confinement. 

He remembered in chapter 2, page 7, paragraph for of the law book. That was considered _torture_

And boy, it was a torture he was very, very familiar with. 

As the group (sans Snatcher, who wasn’t even moving) erupted in panic, the Conductor basically yelled out 

“I dunno about you lily-livered fools, but i’m going straight to that Prrrrimus Prime an’ tellin’ ‘em what for!” 

“Uh, you got a spaceship I don’t know about?” Grooves raised a brow

“No, but I do!” 

The group all looked at Mu

“... You _what_?” Cooking Cat asked. 

“The Mafia retrofitted their old ship ages ago to travel into space! I bet you using this-” She took out the Timepiece that Hat kid had gifted to her before she left “We can get it easily! Plus, if we bring this there we can tell them what _really happened_!” 

“Well, you’re eager to help her now after being not so great” the cat mused. 

“.... They don’t deserve to be punished for somethin’ they didn’t do” 

“... Then let’s go” Snatcher finally spoke 

“... Aw, why the heck not. Let's help our star!” Grooves announced with fervor. “I just gotta get some stuff straightened out. Gotta keep filmin’ while I’m not here!” 

“Aye… gotta keep the locomotives movin’ while we’re gone. An’ see m’grandkids” 

“Let’s meet back here in say… 3 hours? Then we’ll head to Mafia Town” Cooking cat recommended

“3 hours” Snatcher nodded. 

“3 hours” Grooves repeated “Let's get things set, and hurry on up! I don’t want that star locked up any longer than she has to be!!” 

The 5 nodded and went their separate ways. But before Mu could leave, Snatcher grabbed her arm. 

“.... You know anything about Primus Prime?” 

“... Only rumors from other aliens. They got lots of power, but they don’t get around very much” Mu explained “I think i got somethin’ on ‘em back at the library. I’ll try grabbing it” 

“... Thanks” Snatcher let her go “... We’ll get her back” 

“... Yeah” 

The two parted ways. 

3 hours… Snatcher admitted that it wasn’t a whole lot of time. But, lucky for him, the subjects of Subcon were far more capable than they seemed, and had run autonomously before due to… reasons. 

He’d get them set up, he’d bring a few books, he’d go make sure that poor kid didn’t suffer for something they didn’t do. 

But first, he needed to shake the familiarity off. He couldn’t take this personally

…. Right? 

\---

Once everyone had their affairs in order, met up at the Studio, and then rather hilariously simply stealing the mafia’s ship, they were already off in space. 

“Okay, dolls” Grooves started “The coordinates are on the box. So we just punch them in and off we go!” 

“Sounds simple enough” Mu agreed, holding up the box. 

As Grooves punched in the coordinates for Primus Prime, Cooking Cat was sitting towards the back, leaning back and sighing deeply. Her eyes wandered to Snatcher, who was seemingly deep into a book on intergalactic cultures. 

“... Anythin’ interesting, yet?” 

“... Primus Prime is a police state” Snatcher didn’t look up “Despite physical and Mental maturity for their species not occurring until they are much older than most species, training for trades and specialties starts young, and juveniles are known to travel solo intergalactically” 

“... So, the kid was on an actual mission? Not a test or something?” the Cat wasn’t liking what she was hearing. 

“Seems so” 

She noticed that he seemed bristled. “... What are you reading?” 

“.... ‘juveniles are punished the same as adults, due to various unknown cultural factors’” he read aloud. 

The cat let out a sigh “We’re going to get her out” 

“Sure” 

The cat looked at him for a moment before continuing

“... You happen to know if she has a favorite food? I have a feeling she’ll be needed a good meal when she gets out” 

Snatcher looked back at her for a moment before focusing on her book “As if i’d know anything about that” 

The cat simply shrugged “Didn’t hurt to ask” 

“Here’s a question we gotta ask” The conductor chimed in “What’ll we do if somethin’ goes south?” 

“Make a break for it!” Mu shouted from the control panel “They can’t catch us! From the rumors I've heard, Primus Prime is full of a whole lotta lame-os with a whole lotta procedures and junk” 

“They do rely heavily on procedure and dedicated laws.” Snatcher added as he kept reading “Says here that everything is practically predetermined and it’s all ritual. Recommendation: Do not visit” The spectre finished before putting the book down. 

There was an unsettling quiet, after that, followed by the sound of the coordinates PINGing, and the thrusters of the rag-tag ship engaging. 

Snatcher watched the galaxy move past them at hyper speed

And he couldn’t help but wonder if they were already too late.


	2. Act 2: Primus Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew get to Primus Prime. 
> 
> And Snatcher gets to see the girl of the hour.

The Conductor looked down at the planet below them - the ship in orbit around the closest safe moon - at least, according to that book the Snatcher had been reading. It was technically run by something called the “Inter Confederate States” and was a “Neutral Zone”. 

The planet itself looked like it was plated in chrome. It was a small planet - about the size of their own - full of buildings and continent-sized domes. He didn’t even see any greenery

“... No wonder she was so bewildered by Mafia Town” Mu spoke “I don’t think she’d ever seen _water_ before. Where the heck even is it?!” 

“Dunno, lass” The old owl answered. The kid (was their name seriously “Solice-3”? What kind of stupid name was that? “Lassie” sounded better and that wasn’t even a real name!) was down there somewhere, locked away in some kind of super-jail for something they didn’t do. 

He recalled his angry encounter with the child at the studio. Peck, if he’d just known what trouble she’d get into when she got home, he probably would have just handed over the timepiece. 

But hindsight is always less useful than foresight. They’d just have to power through. 

“Alright” the cooking cat - CiCi, as they’d come to call her (She just would not give her name, for some reason) clapped her paws together “We have to figure out where our little alien friend is on the planet. . . Do we have any hints or ideas?” 

“Well, there’s an address on the box, but we’d need a map” Grooves looked down at the address they ripped off the box “Center for Galactic Justice in Capri Capra, Sector 342 - 1” 

“Capri Capra... “ Snatcher’s glowing eyes narrowed and he grabbed the book “According to this book… Capri Capra is the capital of Primus Prime.” he flipped the book open, looked at the page, then looked back at the planet “There” He pointed, the spinning planet showing a large Dome shape surrounded by “smaller” domes. “The largest sector, in the center” 

“How do we get in?” Mu asked, face still pressed to the window “And, did y’know she asked me what a _tree_ is?? A tree! What kinda stupid planet doesn’t have a tree??” 

Snatcher just stared at the mustached girl, thinking. He supposed it explained how eager the hat kid was and how she would just sit and look around in his forest at times. 

“.. I’ll go down” The ghost said “I can sneak around. I’ll figure out where she is and we can go from there” 

“By y’rself?” The conductor spoke up “Ain’t tha’ dangerous?” 

“Primeans don’t have magic or ghosts. It’s all technology down there. Once night falls they won’t even see me” Snatcher reasoned “... Makes you wonder where the kid got the hat” 

“Regardless... Seems like a good place to start” Grooves argued. 

The older owl huffed a bit “When ya find ‘er, let ‘er know we’re ‘ere, eh?” 

The ghost nodded, shutting the book and sinking to the floor slightly. 

If Conductor was being honest with himself, he’d never imagine he’d be in a boat spaceship with a ghost that was known for being ostentatious and reaping souls… looking pensive and serious. It was strange. 

But now, everything was just a matter of time. 

\--

The night sky of Capri Capra almost reminded him of that “Nyakuza Metro” back on his home planet - a place he wasn’t really fond of. Neon, clean lines, and - perhaps the weirdest thing - no one in the streets.

The Snatcher remained high up on the sky scrapers, skirting through the night shadows as he looked about, trying to find anything that looked at least partially like a correctional facility. 

After just a few minutes, he’d find it hard to miss. 

The facility rose higher than most of the buildings in it’s area, a large, black cube-looking building with “windows” thin as paper. 

But it was an opening, and he could get in. 

Sliding in rather effortlessly, he found himself in a custodial area, where a few guards seemed to be having lunch. 

There was a moment of silence as they stared at the ghost

He just smiling, his eyes burning bright “Hi” 

They didn’t even scream, they both scrammed. 

He held in an amused laugh. He still had it. 

Slinking into the hallway of the upper floor, he decided to let his feelings guide him, trying to follow what he knew to be the child’s distinct and boundless energy - an aura specific to them that took quite a bit for him to recognize, but was unmistakable once he got a handle on it. 

The following took him down just one floor, to rows of shut doors with small, barely useful windows and names written in the child’s strange home language (He’d read that it was called “Preem” - a dumb name for a language). 

He floated down the hallway, not even worried if he was spotted on any security cameras. It was so dark in the hall that just dimming his light left him no more see-able than the outlines of the doors. 

He stopped towards the end of the hall, feeling that muted, defeated version of the child’s energy. It felt… cold. At the end of the hall, the doors were different. There were no windows, and not even door handles. On the four remaining hall doors there were what looked like keypads, and names written in the language that he still couldn’t read. 

He could just check all four doors, but an idea sprang to him in the moment. With a soft pop he summoned the last contract she’d signed - the silly BFF contract that he didn’t have in him to discard, and looked at her messily scribbled name. He checked and compared it to the four doors and - lo and behold, the last door on the left, was “Solice-3” 

He’d found her. This was it. He could just return to the ship now and relay the information. 

But of course he wasn’t going to do that. He had to see if the kid was even still in there… if the kid was even.. Alive

And so, the spectre moved himself into the cell, floating smoothly right through the door. 

The room itself wasn’t anything to sneeze at. 

There was absolutely no light in this room. No windows to let in the night’s rays, and any light that might be in the ceiling was shut off. To his left was what seemed to be some kind of restroom with nothing but a flimsy curtain for privacy, and to his right was a cot, where - on a mattress thin as a towel, a small mass moved under a flimsy sheet

She didn’t even have a damned pillow

The only light in the room come from his currently dimmed eyes. After looking up and seeing that - possibly for privacy’s sake (at least they were that considerate) there were no cameras - he held up a hand, letting a soft glow of a magic orb emit from his palm. 

He lowered himself to her level, seeing the mess of her hair, the bags under her eyes. She looked like she’d lost weight just by looking at her face. 

“.. Kid?” He spoke softer that he’d ever bothered since.. He didn’t know how long. 

She let out a groan, obviously waking up. As she sat up, rubbing at her eyes, he saw that she was dressed in that blue shirt from the video, with matching blue pants. Around her neck seemed to be some kind of black collar, with matching cuffs on her wrists - and, as she moved her feet to dangle off the bed he noticed, her ankles. 

“... Hello?” She spoke, her voice seeming hoarse. 

“Uh… Hi” He responded lamely as her eyes blinked in focus. Once she did see him, it was obvious she couldn’t believe it.

“.... Am I dead?” She whispered

“Uh, no, not quite yet.” He answered. He knew that he was feeling some weird kinda happiness in his chest just at seeing her, knowing she was okay. 

Her hand suddenly reached out, grabbing at his fuzzy mane “... you’re really here?” 

“.. Came with the whole damn brigade, kid” Was all he could find to answer- right before he was pulled into a hug that might have broken some bones, if he’d had any. 

She sniffled, not even saying anything as she hugged him for a few moments before letting him go. He didn’t hug back, but quietly reveled in the contact. It would be a cold day in hell before he admitted he’d missed her, to be frank. 

“... Why are you here?” She asked, quietly “Did they ask you to come? For uh, for my sentencing?” 

The ghosts brow furrowed “What about your trail?” 

“... Everybody knows it’s just a formality. I’m guilty and stuff” 

“Of what? The nonsense of the Mafia?” 

The kid sniffed, shoulders turning in “I was- I was irresponsible. It shouldn’t have happened” 

“Kid- gah, geez, it wasn’t your fault, what the hell are you going on about?” 

She didn’t look at him “... Its too late. I’m.. guilty, and i’ll be lucky if i’m .. Well, if i’m shoved in a prison rift” 

Snatcher very much did not want to know what that was “.. And if you’re not?” 

“... They might just... “ she sniffed “send me into space, toward the Vitro-sphere”

Snatcher _did_ know what that was. Vitro-sphere was an galaxy, abandoned because just a few hundred years ago, the center became- 

“A _black hole_. They .. they want to _launch you into a black hole_????” 

“... I broke the law” 

“You’re a CHILD!” 

“I still broke the law!” She squealed, tears gathering in her eyes “It doesn’t change anything, even if I'm younger” 

Snatcher could feel his glowing eye twitch at her vehement defense of an unjust system. It was the lawyer in him. 

“... We came here to help you, Kiddo” 

“.... How?” She looked down at her hands, rubbing her wrists where the black cuffs were. “These… they keep track of me. Its not like you can just… kidnap me. It's only two days till my trial… “ 

“.. We’ll figure something out, Kiddo” He reassured, not quite sure why. God, the kid annoyed him but he wasn’t about to toss them into the goddamn _Vitro-Sphere_. What kind of sick justice system is this?? “... Are you allowed visitors? Or am I going to have to sneak the group in here?” 

“... I don’t know” She answered, rubbing her eyes a bit, the exhaustion was tense in her shoulders. 

“... Well, we’ll find out tomorrow” He told her. The hope in her eyes was more emotion than he’d seen from her since he’d arrived. 

“... Okay” 

“.. Go back to sleep, kid. I’ll see you soon” He assured, awkwardly patting her head. 

“... Promise?” She asked - there was a certain shyness to her face that he’d never seen before. A.. Meekness. It didn’t suit her. 

“... Promise” He swore, perhaps unwisely. 

She grabbed him in another hug, and this time, with a little hesitancy, he reached his free arm around her to return it. 

He could nearly feel her ribs. 

He parted the hug, and she smiled at him before lying back down 

“Everybody says hi” He said as he floated back up. 

“I say hi back” She responded, pulling up the scratchy sheet and shutting her eyes. 

He drifted through the wall and back out into the dark world beyond the prison, wasting no time to head back to the orbiting spaceship. 

When he got back, only Mu and CC were still awake, looking over the book she’d stolen from the library on Primus Prime. Mu’s head shot up when he slithered back in. 

“You’re back!” She jumped “Did ya see her? She’s still alive?” 

“Yes, and yes. She’s in a cell with no windows” he stated - not sure why the first detail he pointed out was that. “Her “trial” is in two days” 

“Two days!?” CC sat up straight “We don’t have any time!” 

“What are we gonna do?” 

“Try to visit her tomorrow,” he pointed out. “... She could use the morale boost” 

Mu’s face was screwed up in a frustrated grimace “Why don’t we jus’ break her out! Come on, you’re a freaky ghost!” 

“Kid, it is literally never that simple. Don’t get all testy with me” He growled “I think I have an idea, but i need to do more research. Tell the birds i’m going back down to the planet” 

“For what?” the cat asked 

“... Law books” Was all he answered before disappearing back through the floor, and headed back down into the atmosphere.


	3. Act 3: Visitations and Dissertation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang - minus Snatcher - get to have a visit with Hat Kid.

DJ Grooves was a man of many flamboyant words. But sitting in a plain, grey room with a metal table stretched out - dividing the already small room into narrow halves- left him wondering what words to use. 

The fact that they’d even gotten into the building without serious issues felt a little bit like a miracle. 

Snatcher was MIA - having seemingly abandoned the group to do some kind of reading. 

They’d sent C.c. down - all agreeing that the cat would be able to get more information than a child, a short tempered owl and a penguin who dropped glitter wherever he went. 

And, to all of their surprise, they were allowed a supervised, 30 minute visit. 

Conductor frothed at the short time period, but Grooves managed to placate him.

“Snatcher said her trial is tomorrow, don’t bring that bad energy down to the kid” He lowered his sunglasses to look at the man, and watched the ruffled feathers calm. 

And now here they were, waiting for the rambunctious little heroine to pop in. 

He almost expected her to force open the door and give them one of her signature grins, but he knew better. 

The door on the other side of the room opened, and in came a man that was most likely a prison guard, dressed in all grey as if to blend into the wall. After him, was the kid, eyes down at the floor and hands close together. Grooves brow furrowed. Was she handcuffed? That hardly seemed necessary. 

She was sat in a chair and the man in grey said something in her native language, and she looked up. 

The surprise in her eyes made his heart hurt, but he took the lead, glad that his sunglasses covered his misty eyes. 

“They there, superstar. Good to see you” He said softly “Hope you don’t mind the visit. But I just _had_ to see my best actress” 

“.. Hi” She responded, her glassy eyes quickly overflowing with tears “It's… It's nice to see you guys” 

“... How’re ya holdin’ up, lass?” The conductor's voice was the softest the penguin had ever heard “Ya look tired?” 

“A little but uh, I’m fine” She answered “Are uh, you guys here for the trial?” 

“We came here t’see you” He clarified “We hadn’t known y’r trial was happenin’. Timin’ was just good, it seems” 

“Oh… So I guess they didn’t send the letter” 

“Letter? What letter?” Mu spoke up. The blonde looked about as upset as everyone else felt. 

“I uh, submitted a letter to be sent to you guys as a final request. I guess it didn’t get approved…” The child’s eyes looked away from them, staring down at her hands. 

CC put her hand on Mu’s shoulder before the girl could throw any kind of tantrum. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get it, honey” The cat voiced “But we’re happy to see you” 

Hat kid looked up “... Where’s Snatcher?” 

“On some kind of one-man mission” Grooves answered passively - not wanting to hint at the ghost’s visit to the child the night before. “Not sure where he is, but i’m sure he missed you too, darling.” 

She finally gives him a little smile “Heh, good.” she rested her elbows on the table, leaning just slightly. 

The Conductor glanced at the guard, who hadn’t said a word, and reached his hand out taking the alien child’s tiny hand in his and squeezing. 

“You’re gonna be okay, Lass. Y’know that, right?” He stated out of the blue - parental instincts kicking in at the sight of a little one in distress “We’re here t’support you, all the way” 

Her eyes misted a little bit “Uh… th-thanks. Thanks for visiting, I mean” She squeezed back “Uh.. How did you guys get here?” 

“Mafia space ship” Mu answered. 

“.... What?” 

“The Mafia apparently converted their sailing ship into a spaceship. We uh, borrowed it” CC explained

Hat kid paused, but then let out a small giggle “That’s super weird” 

“Yeah, but super helpful” Mu pointed out with pride. 

The remainder of the conversation was rather aimless, in an effort to give their imprisoned friend some sense of normalcy. 

“Two minutes, Solice-3” The silent guard said. 

She looked over to the man, before looking at them, her eyes misty again. 

“... Is that really your name?” Mu asked 

“Oh uh, well. 3 was my class number, and Solice was the rank. It’s the highest” She explained 

“But what’s your _name_ ” Mu pressed

Hat kid’s brow furrowed a bit “... You don’t get names here. Not till you’re a grown up” 

To everyone's surprise, Mu _didn’t_ explode. Instead, she just said “That's stupid. When you get outta here, you’re gettin’ a name, and its gonna be a good one!” 

Hat Kid’s misty eyes betrayed just a little bit of hope. 

“... Time’s up” The man spoke. The conductor noticed the hesitancy in the man’s voice. Perhaps he wasn’t made of stone after all. 

“.... See you guys at the trail?” She nervously asked. 

“Wouldn’t miss it” Grooves affirmed. “Stay strong, superstar” 

She smiled and waved at them, before sliding off the chair and being escorted out. 

“.... I’ll tell ya, if she get’s found guilty i’ll cause a scene while ya’ll get ‘er out” The conductor stated

“.... I’m with ya there, darlin’” Grooves grumbled slightly, as the group was escorted out. 

\-- 

When they returned to the ship, Snatcher was there, surrounded by books about the size of Cici’s head, written in the weird alien language. 

“... What the hell are you even up to?” Grooves asked aloud, causing the ghost to look up

“Trying to find a loophole of some kind” He grumbled “How was she?” 

“miSERABLE!!” Mu announced, finally feeling like she could be upset “She looked SAD and DEFEATED and it was TERRIBLE!!!!” She screamed

“Now, Now, Mu” Cici attempted to placate “She wasn’t that bad” 

“She seemed that way to me” Snatcher agreed with the child. 

Cici just frowned “... We’re going to the trial tomorrow. No matter what happens” 

“An’ if they try to send her to jail we’re breakin' her OUT!” Mu announced

“I’m wit’ the lil’ lassie here” Conductor chimed in “Peck, i’ll create a heck of a distraction if you all just go runnin’ with her” 

The group started to argue about whether or not breaking the law on a completely different planet was even feasible, while Snatcher stared down at the books, frustrated and tired. There was so much legalese, so much reaching and threading to make sure that the minute someone was accused, they were guilty, no innocence in sight. 

How does a society even come to this? 

He sunk into his pile further, a painful feeling right were his soul used to be was weighing him down. 

If they didn’t figure this out, she’d get stuck in a prison in a time rift, alone. 

At worst, she’d be sent to die all alone, sucked into a black hole. 

There was way too much riding on this. 

But hey, even when he needed to breathe, he’d always worked well under pressure. 

He picked up the book on inter-galactic relations, and kept reading.


	4. Act 4:  Of Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the Trial begins....

Mu hated literally everything about her current situation - guilt was currently swallowing her up so thoroughly that she was certain it'd rot her from the inside out. 

She lamented, staring at the timepiece that Hat Kid had gifted to her before leaving. Maybe if the kid hadn’t been so nice, so generous, so disgustingly forgiving, she wouldn’t be stuck in a prison that made living in a box in Mafia Town seem like a luxury. 

This was her fault, wasn’t it? Everything was. 

While moping in her corner of the ship, she didn’t see Cooking Cat come up behind her, though the cat did make herself known with a knock on the doorway

“May I come in?” 

“... Whatever” Was the only response she got. 

The cat walked herself further into the little room that Mu had staked out as her own. There was a savory smell that made the girl turn

“I made some beef stew, if you want to eat” Cici invited “I figured you might be hungry” 

“... No thanks” She muttered, not wanting to agitate the cat that had been so kind to her this whole time. That stupid hat girl was rubbing off on her. 

That stupid hat girl that was gonna be in jail forever because she’d been nice. 

“Oh, sugar, I know you’re worried.” Cici sighed, putting the bowl of steaming stew down “But we have to have a little faith that, just in being there we can help her. Sometimes, that’s all you can do” 

“It shouldn’t be!” Mu shouted “She shouldn’t be punished for everyone else's problems! Its not _right_ and its _stupid_ and i _hate it!!_ ” She cried a bit, wiping at her misty eyes desperately. 

CiCi frowned, sitting next to her “You’re right.. It isn’t fair” She confirmed. “But what do you think will help her?” 

Mu’s brow furrowed “.... I dunno” She admitted

“Will yelling and screaming?” 

“... Probably not” 

“You know what will?” 

“.. What?” 

CiCi put a hand on Mu’s shoulder 

“Showing the little darling we’re here for her. No matter what” 

“... That doesn’t feel like enough.” Mu admitted “She doesn’t even have a _name_ , that's so stupid who doesn’t have a stupid _name_??”

“That really bothers you, hm?” 

“Everyone should have a name. Even if they choose it themselves” 

Cici watched as Mu pulled a bit at one of her hair breads, grumbling

“Well, how about you make a list?” The cat suggested

“A list?” 

“Of names for her. Give her some stuff to choose from?” 

Mu’s face screwed up “No way. That’ll make her think she has to choose. It’s better she just opens a book and finds somethin’ that she likes” 

Cici chuckled “Whatever you say… get some sleep. We’re going to the trial tomorrow and we may need to halt catastrophe… That is, if you’re not the one who starts it” 

That got a little smile out of Mu, and Cici considered it a victory. “Good night, honey” 

“... Good night” The girl responded, lying down on the cot once the cat got up and left. 

The mustached girl stared up at the ceiling, mind wandering slightly in its tiredness. 

The best way to get a name was to get one from your parents, that much she knew. 

.. But maybe getting one from your friends isn’t too bad either

\--

It was the morning of the trial that Snatcher materialized with the floor with a burst of energy, startling everyone in the bridge.. Well, except for the Conductor, whose feathers were ruffled for a different reason. 

“Where in the ‘ell were ya!?” The old owl scolded “Here we are, tryin’ to get ready f’r the lassie’s trial an’ y’r jus-” 

“I found a loophole” The ghost interrupted. 

“... Wha” 

“A loophole in the system. I found one that might get her out of this.” he held up a thick, well bound book written in Preem “It's an intergalactic criminality loophole, but it should work.” 

“... And if it doesn’t, darling?” Grooves spoke up. 

“Well I guess we’ll just have to cause a ruckus” The ghosts grin widened “If you’re all up for it, of course. Wouldn’t be surprised if you wanted to “keep up appearances” 

“Keep up appearances my butt!” Mu shouted “If your stupid law thing doesn’t work i’m breaking her out myself!” 

“Now, now” Cici raised her paws “Let’s have a little faith, hm? The Snatcher is known for his… dealings and contracts… And She’s always trusted him, whatever the reason” 

“Whatever the-!” Snatcher looked insulted as if he had any right to be, but the unimpressed glare that Cici leveled at him shut his glowing maw right up. 

“... As I was saying.. If the loophole does fail…. Perhaps we can make up a distraction while you-” She points to Snatcher “-get her on the ship?” 

“I mean, if it’ll get the darling outta that drab wear i’m up for _anything_!” Grooves chimed in “But uh, for now, we gotta get a move on, I think that paper we got said we gotta get their early for seats” 

“Will you be joinin’ us, or do ya need to do more lawyerin’ stuff?” The conductor asked

“.. I have one more thing I have to do” Snatcher mentioned “Don’t be late to the court. I’ll join you later” 

“Ya better!” Mu yelled “Don’t be a jerk” 

“You kinda need to be a jerk to be a lawyer, kid” Snatcher smirked, before disappearing once again onto the planet below. 

“... What do you think he’s gonna do?” 

“The ghost? No idea, lassie” The Conductor grumbled, straightening his tie “Bu’ I think he’s got more than a few trrricks up his sleeve. The Subcon Snatcher is rrenouned f’r his tricks ‘n’ loopholes” 

“And bein’ terrifying as all heavens, darling. Don’t forget that tidbit?” Grooves added 

“Terrifying? He’s a noodle!” Mu argued

“You haven’t seen him at his worst” Cici pointed out “I’ve seen… hints” 

Mu just stared at the adults in the room with a look of sheer bewilderment. She’d never been afraid of the ghost - honestly in one of Hat Kids letters, she’s compared him to this toy called a “Worm on a string” and Mu had been unable to not think about it whenever she saw him. 

Comparing him to a thing with googly eyes took away a lot of his fear factor, frankly. 

“Fine, but he better he the scariest thin’ I’ve ever seen when he gets to that trial place!” She pressed

“The courthouse, dear?” CC corrected

“Whatever” 

-

The courthouse was an imposing looking, spherical building with a barrage of what Mu could only call “old people statues” - busts of what she assumed were leaders or the like. 

With her hood pulled up as far as she could over her face, she held onto the penguins least ostentatious suit-coat as they walked in. 

She kept being surprised at how the people of this weird planet didn’t seem to care that they were there. No stares, no “What the heck are you lot”, none of it. Maybe this was just a planet of people who minded their business. 

Or maybe, they all just didn’t care. 

That felt worse, somehow. 

They were directed to sit in the front row on the right side of a room decorated in silvers and greens. The seats were all padded, and at the judge’s chair was almost impossibly high, and there was no “jury” area - something Mu was only vaguely aware of from sneaking into the old courthouse on the Mafia Island. 

Sat between Grooves and Cici, Mu had a clear view of the table in front of them, stacked with Papers and various files. Did Hat kid have a lawyer? Or was this all for show? Was that even Hat Kid’s table? 

Questions swirled around in the girls’ head, her hood still hovered over her face to hide her discomfort from the other people around her. 

A few other people entered and sat on their side. One man, tall and tired looking, sat in the same row as the motley alien crew, and turned to CC, who was closest to him. 

“You’re from that planet she was on… right?” 

“Well that's no way to greet somebody, but yes” The cat looked back at him. “We’re not exactly happy with her situation” 

The man sighed “I’m sorry uhm,” the man held out his hand to her “Thor. I’m her uncle, technically” 

Taking a moment to appraise him, Cici shook his hand “She told us about you in her letters. She was excited to see you” 

“.. I know. She touched down in my landing field, and an hour later was arrested… not a great day, really. Despite my relief that she was even alive.” He took his hand back and rubbed his forehead “I visited her yesterday after you lot showed up.. She seemed in lighter spirits so… thank you” 

“Don’ thank us jus’ yet” Conductor spoke up at the other end of the group. Grooves elbowed him and gave him a glare behind his glasses. 

Thor shuffled a bit in his seat, but said nothing. “... The CEO of Time, Tim, tried to have her exonerated at my request” He mentioned “but apparently there was a bylaw and he couldn’t. His son is pretty upset too. He was a friend of Solice-3s” 

“Eugh, don’t call her that” Mu grumbled “That’s not a name. Its a stupid label and its stupid” 

“Shhh” Cici pressed “Don’t start anything now, hun” 

Mu just grumbled, and Thor chuckled just a little. 

“Well, I agree, but its all I've called her” Thor shrugged “I just.. Hope her punishment isn’t too severe” 

Cici understood where he was coming from 

“... We’ll see, Mister Thor” She responded “We’ll just have to see."


	5. Act 5: Logistics and Loopholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher Lawyers shit up

It took about an hour before the trial actually started. That first stretch of time consisting mostly of people gathering, being seated, and a long, droning announcement about the laws of conduct when “Spectating”. 

And honestly, the Conductor felt like he was going to absolutely go nuts sitting in one place for so long in a metal seat, but his ruffled feathers became a bit more manageable once the lass was actually in the room- walking in from a slim back door at the opposite end. 

She looked a little better than the last time they saw her. Her eyes a little brighter, her hair tied back up and neat, but dressed in the same, plain white shirt and pants, and those damned tracking braces on her arms, legs and neck

But there was a brave look on her face. 

She looked back at the group, giving them a little smile before seeming to notice that the large ghost was not with them. Before she could even contemplate saying anything, the guard (Conductor assumed it was a guard) gently tapped her shoulder, and led her to her table, where she sat in the chair at the table covered in tall stacks of paper. He believed it to be the same kinder one from their visit the day before. It comforted him slightly to see that not everyone on this planet seemed as blase about the child as it seemed.

A few moments later, there was the sound of a gavel. 

The group looked up, and, at the top of the judge podium was an older woman, her hair old and silver and wrapped in an elegant braid around her head, dressed in fine black robes that seemed darker than anything around her, despite the dripping silvers and heavy blacks and blues that took up so much of the color palette of the courtroom.

“We are here for Trial # 23985-12 - for the incompetence of Solice-3” She announced, her voice somehow carrying much further than you’d think without any amplifier “Pleading-” 

**“I’M GONNA STOP YOU THERE, GRANNY”** A thunderous, familiar voice seemed to echo throughout and beyond the courtroom.

For a brief moment, the entire room shook. 

Coming up from the shadows in the floor was the ghost of the hour, seeming to purposefully make himself as big, long, and threatening as he could manage - taking up so much space as to seem suffocating. Several people in the “peanut gallery” let out startled screams as he curled himself around the room - mostly around the Judge’s podium with his eyes starting directly at the judge’s face. 

**“I’M AFRAID I HAVE TO OBJECT, YOUR HONOR-I-NESS!”** he stated, his voice continuing to echo, his grin never fading in a show of his fangs

The rather startled judge looked up at his glowing face, scanning his eyes and watching his glowing, faint misty aura. “ … And who are you?” She asked, trying to keep her tone even. One of the guards fainted with a thud. Mu tried not to laugh

“I’ve got a lotta names, and they’re not relevant currently” He finally stopped shouting, though his echoing voice still filled the courtroom. 

Our little hatted heroine’s expression was a mix of confusion, fear, and more confusion. The end of his elongated tail wrapped around her table as the spectre changed his positioning to float before the judge rather than curl around her. 

“Then why are you here?” 

“Well, you see, I’m afraid this particular trial is..” He paused for effect “invalid!” 

The judge looked very indignant “Invalid? Solice-3 is guilty of-” 

“I’m not saying she isn’t!” He interrupted her yet again “Buuuuut-” he poked her cheek with a clawed finger, her eyes widening as she moved her face away, somehow not looking too scared. Snatcher could see it in her eyes, though. 

“But?” 

“She’s got a prior commitment” He mentioned, backing away - all the way back to where Hat Kid’s desk was - and “snapping” his fingers - summoning a contract out of thin air. It floated up to the judge for her to read, but before that, Hat kid sneaked a look by leaning over her table. 

It was the BFF contract. 

“Despite the scribbles, it's signed by herself, and the seal is by yours truly, so it is a valid document!” 

Hat Kid was genuinely surprised that he kept that, looking at her messy writing and his seal of approval.

“When she left the planet, she broke the contract!” He explained. “It was never amended to include intergalactic travel, so leaving the planet was an instant breach of the conduct outlined. And, according to your own laws, any laws and contractual obligations broken on other planets take _precedence_ over your own laws, and require….” He waved his hand at her, expectantly

“... extradition” the judge finished, a tad bewildered by this turn of events

“Bingo!” He snapped his fingers again, making the contract disappear “And in Subcon, the criminal punishment for breaking a contract is… indentured servitude for life!” 

There was a pause in the courtroom. 

“.. Is that so?” The judge asked

“Yup. Contracts are a very big deal in Subcon” He grinned and shrugged, floating down and shrinking to fit next to the child who was still staring at him with absolute bewilderment, though perhaps not as much as before. “And your law is very clear about extradition” 

“... If you are so knowledgeable, then you know that a higher authority needs to demand the extradition.” The judge furrowed her brow “Being a…. Spectre… does not give you authority” 

Snatcher squinted at her. 

“What authority would suffice?” He asked, his tone alarmingly calm. 

“.... _High_ authority” The judge pressed. 

“Ah yes, purposefully vague language - you’ve been at this a while. Would you say a… prince? Or a king?” He suggested. 

“... I suppose so” She conceded. 

The ghost sighed - seeming a bit dramatic, and fighting to hide a smirk “Well, I suppose I have someone to introduce you to then, your Honor” 

The judge sat back in her chair “.. Do so then, ghost” 

Snatcher looked down at his little defendant, whose expression was no longer bewildered, but definitely still a little confused. He took in a deep breath he didn’t need, pat her head, and turned around to face the judge again. 

As he did so, his form seemed to faze and fizzle, shifting like a mist into a much more human form. 

Hat kid’s jaw dropped as the form took a distinct, recognizable shape. 

“ He-llo, Your Honor!” The ghost raised his arms, five fingers on each hand. His boots scuffed the floor as he made motion to bow, long, gently curling hair getting in his glowing eyes as he bent down and back up again. 

“Might I introduce myself?” he didn’t want for her response. “I am King Lukas Arelius of Subcon forest. And I've come to extradite my little criminal here” 

Behind Hat Kid, their entire entourage was staring with absolute, abject shock. 

“HE’S THE LOST PRINCE OF SUBCON?!?” Mu shouted, only to get shushed by an equally surprised Cici. 

“I am a _King_ , actually.” He aggressed. “And, your Honor, I would like to ask if this is enough authority for you? I’d like to not cause an intergalactic diplomatic scandal by being denied my proper rights in your court of law” 

“... How can you prove your royalty?” The judge weakly argued. 

The ghostly king gave a wide, amused smile. 

“I would like to bring up old law from 'Primus Prime Extrajudicial Laws and Ordinances: Book 44, Intergalactic trading ordinance number 12-2384.'” 

The judge looked down at a man dressed in red, who fiddled with a keypad, with the law being brought up in dense, small Preem print on a holographic screen. 

“If it could please the court” Snatcher started “Please have the court recorder read aloud paragraph 14, lines 6 through 9, as well as show the courtroom the relevant photo” 

The man in red - the court recorder - looked up at the judge, who nodded with slight interest. 

“As so it has been concluded through research and correspondence that the kingdom of Subcon and Primus Prime have no need for trade or ordinance per previous instated laws. This has been confirmed by Queen Vanessa Sweetling and…her fiance, Dowager King Lukas Arelius.” The court officer brought up an attached photo, and, there in the photo, was a few Primus Prime diplomats, Vanessa… and Lukas, looking exactly the same… you know, barring the purple and glowing eyes and mouth.

The judge looked absolutely bewildered. “That correspondence is from… 300 earth years ago!” She looked back at the ghost “There is no way that you are still al-” 

“You were the one calling me a ghost, your honor” He cut her off “Now, since I have proven my identity through _your own legal documentation_ , I am requesting dismissal with prejudice, as well as compensation for the financial distress in the form of this child’s ship prior to extradition” 

“That would have to be approved by the ship’s maker, who is-” 

“Here!” Thor stood suddenly, causing the courtroom to stare “I made my niece's ship, and approve of its use as uh-” 

“Financial compensation-” Snatcher provided

“Financial compensation, yes!” 

Hat kid wanted to laugh at the judge's annoyed face. 

“.... Then if she is extradited, and financial compensation is given, then she must also give up her citizenship to Primus Prime. Solice-3 will be nationless, and will not be permitted back on Primus Prime.” 

Snatcher had expected as much, and turned to the child in question 

“... That's okay with you, kid?” 

Nervously looking down at her hands, clenched in her lap. She looked back at her uncle, who was still standing and giving her an understanding look

She nodded. 

“Well, it seems we have come to a settlement, your Honor!” Snatcher raised a hand to her “if you could be so kind as to fully declare it so that we can all be on our way. I’d also like to let you know as a courtesy that the yellow gentlemen carries knives at all times, and the penguin uses wild electrical magic… the blonde girl is a gremlin that can and will bite your ear off” 

“You bet I will!” Mu interjected. 

The Judge took in a deep sigh, looking as if this 10 minute interaction in her courtroom had shaved years off of her life

“I, Judge Mederia therefore formally deport and strip of global citizenship one Solice-3 - who is being extradited for prior crimes, and as a form of financial compensation for the … king.. Of Subcon, offer her former spaceship. This case is dismissed with prejudice… Now get out of my courtroom.” and the judge promptly left the room with a turn of her seat and a wave of her caplet. 

The courtroom was silent, save for the shuffle of feet as spectators and observers left, leaving only a few guards, the now-freed prisoner, and her hodge-podge of cohorts.


	6. Act 6: Names and Nuance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cool down time for the found fam

Hat kid could not _believe_ what had just transpired. 

The guard that had been by her side approached her, holding up a small, white, key-sized rectangle in his hand “Hold your wrists out, Solice-3” 

She did so, and the guard used the device to unlock the cuffs on her arms, they folded away into a little cubes. He then did the same on her legs, then her neck, and picked up the little cubes. 

The guard gave her a small smile “I wish you luck” He nodded to her.

She gave him a kind smile in return as the rest of the courtroom was ushered out, her friends and uncle staying put for a few moments before finally approaching her table. 

Mu didn't "approach her", so much as ran up to and tackled her in an unexpected hug

“You’re an idiot and I hate you!” The blonde announced, squeezing, tears clearly in her eyes “But uh, I’m happy you’re not in that ugly prison anymore” 

Hat kid smiled awkwardly at her, unable to hug back due to Mu's grip “Uh, thanks?” 

“You look like a free lady, darlin’!” Grooves squeezed in, giving the girl a hug with one arm, the other dragging the conductor with him “Much _much_ better without those ugly braces, wouldn’t you say, Conductor?” 

The owl sighed, reaching out and taking the child’s hand to check her wrists “At least they dinna hurt y’r wrists. Are y’r ankles achin’?” 

She shook her head, looking at Cici, who was coming up behind them 

“... Do you have a favorite food?” the cat asked.

“...Uh…” 

“She really likes spaghetti, if you have that on your planet “Thor voiced, cautiously approaching the group. The now freed prisoner looked up at him, and squirmed her way out of Mu’s hold to hug her uncle, who gave her a tight, reassuring squeeze 

Cici just nodded, a smile on her muzzle “I can do that” 

Snatcher stood there, still in his regal, human form with his hands clasped behind his back and a smug look about him “So uh, I’ve actually got an update for you guys” 

Hat kid turned back to face him, holding her uncle, who had picked her up at this point. 

“So, kiddo, since you don’t have a planet or citizenship anymore…. Turns out the contract is null and void! You’re free from your indentured servitude” he grinned, making a performative gesture with his arms “But… If you are coming back to our planet you’re gonna need paperwork.. And a name” he playfully tapped his chin with his index finger “And to do that, you’re gonna have to find a place to live” 

Thor looked around the room “Hm… Let's go outside to my ship.” The man offered. 

The group took him up on his offer, finally noticing the guards giving them looks for staying in the courtroom, and followed Thor out the side exit to a large ship that looked as if it was made of delicate porcelain, in the shape of a box. 

The inside however, was almost comically at odds with the outside. 

Inside it looked as if it was a regular house - at least, how the group sees a regular house - with painted walls and family photos and plants and an extra large sofa that he invited the group to sit on. Snatcher remained standing - he hadn’t used feet in ages - he didn’t want to give it up just yet. 

Thor approached him, maintaining nervous eye contact with the ghost. 

“... Thank you, for saving her. I was .. certain, that they’d send her into the Vitro-Sphere” 

“Kids shouldn’t be thrown into black holes. Even if they’re annoying, contract breaking brats” The ghost maintained his grin, reaching over to ruffle the child’s hair. “.. Hey, where is her hat?” 

Her head perked up slightly, looking at her uncle 

“I have it. . . Lemme go get it” The man turned heel and left the room. 

The room was mostly silent once he left, with Mu laying herself down on the couch 

“That was all super tiring, I'm nappin'!” The girl announced “Don’ wake me up” 

“Not if we can help it lass” The conductor seemed to roll his eyes- or whatever his equivalent was. 

Mu almost instantly went silent as she turned to face the cushions, and Cici sighed. 

“Well… Now we have to figure everything out. We have your ship, we have to get you back to our planet.. Where will you live?” The cat mused, a thoughtful expression on her face. 

“I’d offer wit’ me bu’ my daughter an’ my grandkids might be a bit.. Much for ya, lassie” The conductor admitted 

“My house is.. Well lets put it simply and say its a bit too cold for your rosy cheeks, darling” The penguin reached and playfully pinched her cheek, causing her to giggle. “What ‘bout Mafia Town?” 

“Oh absolutely not. Not only is that place overcrowded, but I live in a tiny flat and I already have her-” she pointed to the sleeping Mu “-living with me. I just don’t have the room” 

Eyes flitted over to Snatcher, who was leaning against the wall

“What? I don’t even live in a _house_!” The ghost exemplified “The only house in my whole kingdom that's livable is currently inhabited by the embittered corpse of my ex-wife.” 

“No but…. You do have lots of land…” Cici commented

“Uh, guys?” Hat kid voiced. “I can uh, just stay on my ship.. Its okay” 

“Kid, if you’re gonna live there, you’re gonna have to land your ship.. I guess you can land it in Subcon, then you have a house, I suppose” Snatcher contemplated as Thor walked back in, holding the girl's precious hat. 

He handed it to her, and watched as she simply held it. 

“... Thank you. Uncle Thor” she said, voice suddenly a bit heavy “I’m sorry I can’t come back” 

“Hey, that doesn’t mean I can’t visit you, so- … kid” he corrected “So… where will she be living, have you started talking about that?” 

“Yeah, looks like she’s gonna be the first immigrant to Subcon in a few centuries” Snatcher announced, the ghost snapped his fingers, a new documentation appears floating “She’ll need waaay more documents than this, but it’s a start” 

The little girl reached up and grabbed the document, looking at the information needed. 

Her eyes seemed to burn a hole in the **“First Name” “Middle Name” “Last Name”** section 

“.... But… I still don’t have a name” she furrowed her brow, feeling her uncle put his hand on her shoulder 

“In our culture, your name is given once you hit a certain rank, and is chosen by your guardian...” Thor explained “It's …. Not as nice as other worlds, I’m aware” 

“You’re telling me” Cici commented “But… if we follow that logic, and She’s gonna be livin’ in Subcon…” Cici eyed the still-human-looking ghost. 

“Gah, what? Me?” the ghosts form fizzled slightly, looking a little more… real, oddly enough. 

The unnamed child looked at him “Well, I mean, you don’t have to.. I can just... pick a name. It doesn't matter” She kicked her feet and looked away. 

He took a moment to think, his mind needlessly wandering to the image of an abandoned cradle, and long-forgotten conversation about possible names. Excited whispers at night about if they’d have a boy for a girl. Quiet jokes about possible terrible names. Imagining what color their eyes might be. Dreams of first words and plans ahead.

Does he _dare_ use the name he’d wanted for his own child? Does he dare to indulge his long dead self? It felt like a bad idea in the bitter, tired part of his soul. 

But those big blue eyes, staring up at him with uncertainty, nervousness… but, beyond all doubt, trust. 

Eh, why the hell not. 

He scoots the child over, and sits next to her with a pen appearing in his hands. She stared at the paper as the pen hits the parchment

 _“Harriet Artemis Arelius”_ He wrote in a steady hand 

“We can call you “Hattie”” He teased, poking at her hat, making her move it away from him, but her eyes stayed on the paper. 

“Artemis?” Her uncle questioned

“Well, your name is Thor, so another Greek god's name seemed appropriate - i find it weird your planet knows what those are.” Snatcher commented “You’re her only living family, it seems, so I didn’t want her name to -ghk!” 

The newly named Harriet suddenly hugged his middle, squeezing his torso tightly

The poor ghost was frozen, making a rather humorous face that caused Grooves to laugh 

“Buddy, you gave her y’r last name. Hug her back!” The penguin encouraged. 

He ended up just patting her back. 

“Okay kid. Harriet. Hattie, Hat kid. Hatted brat” He repeated the names and nicknames, and pried her off “So, uh her ship?” 

“Oh, yes!” Thor started walking towards a grey door “Its parked in my hangar. We can go now!” 

And her uncle disappeared 

“Uh… kid, you gonna let go of me, or?” Snatcher asked, pulling gently at her arms.

“Nope” 

He sighed, resting his back against the plush couch and not bothering to push her off. He rubbed his hand on his face, and let out a huff. 

It took him a second to realize he’s essentially just adopted her. 

And all he did at the realization was let out an exasperated groan.


	7. Act 7: Grumbles, Goodbyes, and a New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Goodbyes weren’t as bad as she thought they’d be._
> 
> _I mean, they weren’t great. Her uncle definitely got misty eyed, and hugged her tighter than when she came back months ago._
> 
> _He promised he’d visit as soon as he could and she responded that she couldn’t wait._
> 
> _Timmy and Tim weren’t as sad, with Tim promising that they’d visit within two months to check in on her if Thor couldn’t get there any sooner._
> 
> _Her heart felt so full._

The remainder of the trip back to Thor’s home was silent, but not terribly so. 

Hattie had fallen asleep, snoring softly into Snatcher’s overshirt. He had barely moved an inch since she’d passed out, and at some point had started to rub her back. 

He hated that he could feel her ribs. 2 months was too long for her to wait. It had been too long for him, from what he recalled. 

That parallel… it bugged him. 

But it was over now. 

Conductor and Grooves were muttering amongst themselves, something about a big movie and prospective casting. 

Cici was actually up on the bridge with Thor, talking to him about.. Well, something, probably. Not like the King of Subcon had super hearing. 

And Mu? She was still asleep. 

He hadn’t bothered to change back as of yet, staring at his free hand, almost memorizing the details of the hand. 

His form was misty, barely kept together by his own will, so details were a bit lost, but it was still recognizable. He stared down at the sleeve, following up to the folded fabric at his elbow and being stopped by his hair. It was as long as it had been before Vanessa cut it. He could probably braid it. 

He used to love doing that, but Vanessa said that she didn’t like it, so she just cut it. 

God, the red flags were so blatantly obvious. It’d be funny if it hadn’t killed him in the end. 

Well… Comedy is tragedy plus time. Maybe he needed a few more decades. 

Thor suddenly entered the room “We’re here. I just landed the ship” 

Snatcher looked back at the kid, poking her face. “Kid, Kid, wake up” 

She just grumbled in response. 

“Come on kiddo, don’t you wanna get your ship all set?” 

She grumbled again “Mmh” 

“Kid, come on. I’d like to go back to not having legs, thanks” He argued. 

She just grumbled for a third time. 

Snatcher groaned, and just flopped her onto the couch, hearing a little giggle. 

“Yeah yeah, hilarious” Snatcher mumbled, standing and stretching, misting his human form away and returning to his much more ghostly form. “Ahhhhh, that’s better” 

“Aye, I like ‘ye better as a noodle” Conductor commented. “Up and at ‘em lassies!” he jumped out of his chair “Come on, come on!” 

Mu grumbled herself awake, looking down at Hattie, who was shoving her head in the cushions in defiance. 

“Oi, get up! You still need a name, cranky pants!” Mu shoved her with her foot. 

“We took care of that while you were snoring away, ‘stache” Snatcher commented, relenting and picking up Hattie with one big, shadowy hand “Her name’s Harriet” 

Hattie grumbled, finally opening her eyes “Thanks” 

“Shut up” Snatcher quipped “And wake yourself up. Don’t you wanna see your ship?” 

“Harriet?” Mu put on a thoughtful face “Yeah, tha suits ‘er. Ey, Hattie!” 

Harriet looked down from Snatcher’s hand 

“When we get back t’Mafia town you an’ I got some friendly reconsilin’ to do! An’ some Mafia goons to bowl over” 

Hattie paused, and gave Mu a genuine, thankful grin “You bet” 

Mu gave her a thumbs up right back with her regular, enthusiastic grin just before Thor directed the group out of his ship and into the hangar. 

The Hangar itself was just big enough for his ship, and for Hattie’s which was parked towards the back, set in a metallic hanging structure keeping it off the ground. Hattie seemed to have stars in her eyes as she stared at it

“You cleaned it…” 

“Of course I did” Thor pressed “Against all odds.. I did hope you’d come back, Sol.. Harriet” he corrected himself “That name might take a little getting used to” 

“Aye, i’s no’ _tha’_ hard” Conductor commented “Just keep sayin’ it t’yrself! You’ll remember it before ya know it!” 

Thor chuckled at the reassurance, and looked back at Harriet, who was much more awake “I’m sure I will.” Thor clapped his hands together “Now! What do you plan to do, Harriet? You have to leave Primus Prime within 24 hours, Do you want me to collect your things?” 

The girl of the hour furrowed her brow, as if suddenly remembering that she was being kicked off of her home planet “Uh… Well… “ 

“How about we get the darling something to eat?” Grooves recommended. 

“Excellent Idea!” Cici chimed in “Do you have the ingredients for Spaghetti?” She looked to Thor. 

The man nodded “I do, please, follow me to my home! Its small, but you should all fit” He looked to Snatcher “You… might have to shrink a bit” 

“I’m fine with that” Snatcher raised an unimpressed brow. 

Over the next few hours, a meal was served, Hattie finally got to dress in some decent clothes, and then she ended up falling back to sleep. 

Thor, finally alone in his kitchen for a time, let out a deep, exhausted sigh. 

“I feel like I’ve aged into my senior years” He grumbled, sipping on a glass of water and rubbing his head 

“Pfft, get on my level” 

Thor looked up, and was greeted by the ghost, back in his more human form. “Got anything stronger than water?” He asked. 

“Probably” he grumbled “But I don’t drink when she’s around. Promised her parents” 

“Hm, that's probably smart.” The ghost nodded “But misguided. She’s asleep. And you don’t need to get drunk.” 

“You’re not giving me a whole lot of confidence, considering she’s living with you soon.” Her uncle took another sip of his water. 

“Listen, I never said I was some kind of great father figure or anything… But I won’t leave her alone, okay?” 

“.. I guess that's all I can ask for, though, I suppose I do have one more question…” 

“Hm?” 

“... Why “Harriet”?” 

Snatcher’s mouth became a thin line, and he leaned against the wall, arms crossed. 

The men were quiet for a time, and Thor wondered if he’d crossed a line. 

“... When I was alive, my… _wife_ -” he sneered slightly “-and I were hoping to have a child. We talked about names.. Harriet was one of them, if it was a girl” 

Thor didn’t answer for a while, letting the silence linger as he finished his glass. 

“So….. you gave her… your never-born daughter’s name” Thor pointed out “As if she is your daughter” 

Snatcher rubbed his hand across his face “.... Yeah, I know. It was… quick thinking, on my part” 

“... If it makes you feel better, it’s a lovely name.” Thor assured “Harriet Artemis Arlelius… it sounds right” 

“... her initials spell “HAA”” Snatcher pointed out, getting a small laugh out of Thor. 

“Perfect then. Her mother would have loved that” 

“Can I ask about her parents?” snatcher suddenly asked. 

“.. Well, they were Time Well Collectors - they Collected energy for Timepieces. Shortly after Harriet was born they were suddenly called for a collection mission.” Thor explained “Despite still being on parent leave… they couldn’t say no, and left her with me. . . They sent her parents into an active war zone, their ship was… Well, they didn’t escape” 

“... That's… awful.” Snatcher huffed 

“.. I’m kind of glad she never got the chance to know them… Would have been too painful for her” The uncle admitted. 

“I guess I can understand that… do you have any photos?” 

“Why?” 

“Curious” 

Thor took a moment, before reaching into his back pocket, and holding out a little square. He clicked on it, spoke briefly in Preem, and a photo showed up- holographic, slightly static, but wholly visible. 

There were two people holding an infant in the photo - he assumed the baby was Hattie. The woman had bright golden hair and Hattie’s cerulean eyes, and the man had curling, brown hair and darker eyes, trained on the little baby as if it was the most precious thing on his planet. 

Despite this just being a photo, the King of Subcon could feel the love radiating from the parents, and felt a heavy sadness in his chest. Hattie was, at the very least, loved by her parents - something he’d come to think was doubtful due to the culture of this stupid, harsh planet. 

“Her mother was my sister” Thor pointed out. “She was named Hecate. Her father’s name is Aaron” 

“Your parents like Greek gods?” 

Thor chuckled “They did, yes” 

“How did they…?” 

“Intergalactic libraries. These large, planet sized ships that traverse the universe collecting information” 

“Huh” Snatcher responded. “... Back to what I was asking before, you got anything stronger than water?” 

Thor just shakes his head. 

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It did not take much time to get all of Hattie’s stuff in her spaceship, nor get her back on her feet emotion-wise. 

But Mu could still see her passive bitterness, even if it was buried. It was just behind the brunette’s eyes

The blonde followed Hattie into her spaceship bedroom, where the alien in the girl was putting away her clothes. 

“Hey, need help?” 

Hattie looked up “Uh… sure?” 

The two fell into silence, before Mu spoke again. 

“... You know, you’re allowed to be mad” 

“Hm?” 

“What's happenin’? It sucks. You can be mad about it” 

Hattie’s brow furrowed “Well uh, I mean, it's just the laws-” 

“Screw the laws!” Mu interrupted with frustration “They’re _kicking you outta your home!_ That’s not fair, an’ you know it” 

Hattie stared down at the dress in her hands “...” 

“Say it” Mu pressed. 

“... Say what?” 

“Say that what's happening to you is unfair. I wanna hear you say it” Mu pushed, shoving a pair of socks into a drawer while somehow maintaining eye contact. 

Hattie just looked back at her with a nervous expression

“It-” 

“Say it” Mu repeated herself, her stubbornness showing. 

“.... What happened wasn’t fair” 

“Again” 

“What happened wasn’t fair” Hattie’s voice had a little more force. 

“Again!!” Mu yelled. 

“What happened wasn’t _fair!!_ ” Hattie nearly screamed, and her eyes went misty

“Yeah, it wasn’t. An’ its okay to be mad about it” Mu affirmed, reaching over and putting her hand on Hattie’s. 

Hattie sniffled “Adults are stupid” She held Mu’s hand, and used the other to rub at her face. 

“Heck yeah” Mu affirmed. 

The two of them didn’t move for a moment, giving Hattie a few moments to collect herself, sniffling - the anger giving way to sorrow quite quickly. 

“... Whaddaya think you’re gonna miss most?” Mu asks. 

“... I think the TIME tower.. Its really pretty, and I had a friend that lived there… I dunno if I’ll see him again” 

“Well, how ‘bout you jus’ call him?” Mu suggested “Send ‘im the coordinates and stuff, that way he _can_ come see ya.” 

“.... Why didn’t I think of that?” 

“Because you’re bein all sad and stuff, i’s fine” 

Harriet gave Mu a small smile “... Thanks, Mu” 

Mu just gave her a grin “Happy t’help. Plus, can’t alienate ya. I still need someone t’help me beat the Mafia for good!” 

“You haven’t done that yet?” 

“..... I’ve gotten close” 

Harriet let out a chuckle with a sniffle “Sure” 

oOoOoOoOo

Dinner was a comical affair, with Cooking Cat and Thor having to share the kitchen as Thor made food for him, Mu and Hattie, and C.C. making food for all of the non-human aliens. 

Thor made her spaghetti. Harriet almost cried. 

About two thirds through the dinner, there was an aggressive knock on the door. 

Thor looked up, brow furrowed “.. I’m not expecting guests” 

Snatcher, who was back to being a noodle, seemed a bit tense at that concern from Thor, his tail instinctively wrapping around Harriet, who was just next to him. 

_“Thor? Thor are you home?”_

“Tim!?” Harriet called out. 

Thor got up and yanked open his door, and a shorter child ran right passed him. 

“Timmy!” Harriet pushed Snatcher’s tail off, and ran over, meeting Timmy halfway with a tight hug

“You’re not in the Vitrosphere!” The young boy excitedly stated “And you’re not in a prison rift! That’s awesome!” 

“I got a name now too!” 

“Wha- Dad, dad she’s got a name now!” 

The older man still standing at the door just chuckled a bit “Hello, Thor. Good to see you” 

“You as well, please, come in’ 

The man walked in, looking at the aliens eating in Thor’s living room. He approached Harriet and Timmy, who were still hugging. 

“And what is your name, now?” 

“Harriet Artemis Arelius!” She recited with a big grin

“Artemis… Your mother would have loved that” Tim smiled, patting her head “I’m sorry that my pardon was not enough” 

“Its okay, at least I'm alive and stuff.” she looked back at Mu for a second “... It does really suck and this is all dumb” 

“Heck yeah, it is!” Mu chimed in, getting up from the couch “Who’re you guys?” 

“I am Tim, and this is my son, Timmy” 

“... Original” Conductor spoke. 

“It’s tradition” Tim argued 

“You’re whole world has dumb traditions” Conductor argued back “Th’fact tha’ a child had to wait all this time f’r a name because they’re no’ related t’you is very dumb” 

Tim’s lips pressed into a thin line 

“Dad, don’t get all butthurt” Timmy spoke “They’re just tourists” 

Hattie giggled “Lemme introduce you guys to my friends!” 

After a rousing round of introductions, Thor and Tim parted to have a private conversation - though Tim promised it had nothing to do with Harriet, but other matters. 

Timmy, meanwhile, was attempting to teach Mu how to play a card game called “Yoke Bloke” while Hattie watched from the couch, her head leaning on Snatcher’s tail in relaxed amusement. 

“Wait, why is the red card weaker than the blue?” 

“That’s just the rules” 

“Well they’re stupid!” Mu argued “Red is way better than blue!” 

“I mean, I like red too but the rules are the rules. It's just a game” Timmy shrugged. 

Mu just groaned and slammed the cards down “I give up this game is dumb. I gotta teach you black jack!” 

“What what?” 

“Anybody have a real card deck?” 

“Sorry, darling” Grooved shrugged. 

Mu groaned “Ugh, when ‘r we goin’ home?” 

“Soon” Cici confirmed “We’re just letting the clock run” 

“What?” 

Thor chimed in “Waiting until the last minute” 

Mu just rolled her eyes. 

Hattie chuckled from her seat on the couch, having watched the entirety of Timmy’s futile attempt to teach Mu anything. 

Sure, things sucked but… it was okay. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Goodbyes weren’t as bad as she thought they’d be. 

I mean, they weren’t great. Her uncle definitely got misty eyed, and hugged her tighter than when she came back months ago. 

He promised he’d visit as soon as he could and she responded that she couldn’t wait. 

Timmy and Tim weren’t as sad, with Tim promising that they’d visit within two months to check in on her if Thor couldn’t get there any sooner. 

Her heart felt so full. 

Sitting at her bridge, hands on the buttons, happy to be home. 

“All set?” 

She looked behind her, where Snatcher floated about. He’d be the only one on her ship with her, the others taking the Mafia ship back to the planet. 

“Yeah, I think so” She checked over some numbers, looking out the window and sighing at the view of her shining planet and their domes “... Mu said that its okay to be angry about being kicked off but… I think I’m just… sad” 

“... Yeah, I can understand that” He commented, a human-looking hand rubbing her shoulder. She looked back up, seeing him return to his human form, whisping and ghostly, but his face looked… soft. An expression she wasn’t used to seeing on the specter. “But hey, you’re gonna get to live on a planet that won’t try you as an adult for stuff outta your control, so that seems like a good trade off” 

“Hm.. “ She didn’t properly respond, setting her ship to be prepared for autopilot “Uh, Snatcher?” 

“Hm?” 

“... Why’d you give me your last name? And my first name, Where'd you get that from?” 

The ghost king paused. He knew she’d ask that at some point but.. He was hoping he’d have time to come up with some kind of plausible excuse. 

But after all she’d been through.. He supposed he deserved the truth. 

Before he could answer though - the intercom went off 

_“We’re all set ‘here, lassie! You all ready with the ghost?”_ Conductor seemed to yell 

Hat kid pressed a button, and spoke “Hi! Yeah, we’re all set! See you guys soon!” 

_“Be safe, darling!”_ Grooves spoke up - sounding further from the mic 

“We will!” She smiled, taking her hand off the button and suddenly focusing on getting the ship into hyperspace. 

He watched her with interest, seeing her effortlessly press buttons and switches, and then dramatically slamming her hand on a big button, and the ship jerked, and launched into open space. 

A map popped up, showing the endgame to be back to Snatcher’s home - her new home. 

“We all set?” he asked

“Mhm” She nodded, looking up to him. 

He looked down at her for a moment, before reaching over and startling her a bit by picking her up, resting her on his hip. 

“You still wanna know why you’ve got my last name?” He asked. 

Looking back at him, she nodded almost nervously. 

He took in a breath, remembering what he’d told Thor. He just needed to.. Reword it some. That's all. 

“.. When I was alive.. Vanessa and I were planning on having children” He started 

“.. I saw the nursery” she commented, looking down at her hands 

“.. Yeah” He huffed a bit. The further removed he was from that contract, the worse he felt about doing it. Gah, he really was going soft. “We talked about names, and Harriet was one of them. When I wrote it on the paper.. It seemed right to give you my last name, as .. selfish as that sounds. I guess some part of me still wants kids” 

“So.. I’m your kid?” She concluded, looking back up at him. 

He sighed, as if in defeat. He really couldn’t find a way to wiggle his way out of that, could he? 

“Yeah, kid. I guess so” He smirked “Think you can handle being the Princess of Subcon?” 

She gave him a big, enthusiastic grin “Yeah! Totally! As long as I don’t have to sign a contract” 

Snatcher bellowed out a laugh at that. 

“No contracts, kiddo. Not anymore. Now I can just order you around as your parent” He winked “You’ll still have chores” 

“Ughhh” She groaned at that “No outhouse though, right?” She leaned her head on his shoulder. His free hand reached up, applying reassuring pressure to her back

“No outhouse” He affirmed. 

There was a moment where the two just held onto each other, Snatcher looking at the stars blazing by. 

“.. Hey Snatcher?” 

“Hm?” 

“Can uh, can I call you my dad?” 

Snatcher seemed to freeze for a second, before his shoulders relaxed “... Yeah, sure kid” 

She hugged him around his neck, hugging tightly. He was grateful that he didn’t have to breathe - she might be suffocating him if that was the case. 

“... Thanks for saving me, Dad” 

He couldn’t help but give her another reassuring squeeze. 

Sure, they were only at the beginning of this new venture, but the King of Subcon held his newly adopted little princess, and couldn’t help but feel as if this was the start of something new. Something… good. So he whispered into her hair.. 

_“Anytime, Harriet”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, it ends! 
> 
> Hope ya'll liked it! 
> 
> I have more fics in store, so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on tumblr over at doodleimprovement!


End file.
